Affectionate, Abhorrence, Convergence
by JimNaEun
Summary: Erza and Gray had been best friends for many years. Coming to their college year, Erza has a problem and Gray does not know. She loves him but he doesn't love her back. After Graduation, Erza went to Japan just to forget him but what if he would go alongside her just to be with her? Will Gray prove his commitment to her? [Gray x Erza] LEMON!


They we're best friends since they we're adolescenthood. Him being her very first friend at their school at the moment she transferred to Fairy Tail High.

"Tell me something, why are you always by your own?" Gray asks in concern. "I like being alone. It makes me feel comfortable." She looked down as her tears are still falling on her left eye. "Well, you are alone now so why are you crying?" He blushes like a tsundere would do.

After that incident, these two had been best friends, sticking together their whole life. But there is one thing that Gray is blinded about. His best friend was in love with him for the longest time. To her, it was love at first encounter he saw her crying. But maybe that wasn't the case.

Years passed to fourth year college. Their graduating school year. It was the middle of December and it was snowing. The last week ago they celebrated Erza's birthday. The two would also celebrate Christmas together during the holidays.

"Hey Erza?" Gray said in a questioning manner. Erza hummed, beaming at him. "I have something to tell you." He added simply. "What is it?" Erza asked. "Because I think that I like someone." Gray sighed. "Gray Fullbuster, falling in love? Who could have known?" Erza blinked. "I'm serious, Erza." Gray said. "Who's the lucky girl?" She asked another question. Erza Scarlet's heart was beating so fast. Could it be her? Or someone else.

"It's Juvia Loxar." Gray said.

And it turned out that the lucky girl wasn't her afterall. "Oh.." Erza said silently. "So can you help me?" Gray puts his arm around her shoulder. Her heart was hurting when he said that the lucky girl isn't her, turns out that her wishing being with him will never ever happen. "Uhm... Yeah, sure." Erza said, faking a smile.

And later on those months, Gray started spending more time with Juvia than Erza. Juvia finally answered Gray's proposal of being his girlfriend. Erza's best friend's promises of hanging out after school, was a promise that is meant to be broken. Like Erza's heart was current in, broken into a million, million pieces.

As Erza went home every single day, she would play her piano and make song covers or compose her own songs. She was passionate on becoming a music composer someday. And one day she will be one of the famous song composers of the International world.

At those months, She attempted drinking beer and alchohol. Tried to cut her skin with her knives and later cuts her hair short as her younger self used to be. She couldn't take the pain anymore.

Meanwhile, Gray was taking Juvia on a date and would take her home after the date. He would text Erza but no single reply from her came. He decided to talk to her on school tomorrow.

The next day, Erza was sitting down on a bench alongside Natsu and Lucy. They we're talking about the Graduation Ball that is coming next week. Gray saw the three together and approached them, "You two, can I talk to Erza?" Gray asked the two. Natsu and Lucy sat down at the other bench near the school campus. "Erza? I've been texting you yesterday and you're not even replying. Is there something wrong?" Gray asked his best friend in a worringly manner. She didn't answer, instead she shook her head and stood up. Gray held her shoulder, not letting go. "What the fuck Gray!" Erza glared at him sternly. "What's wrong with you? I thought we are not allowed to have secrets to each other?" Gray sighed. "As if you don't know, Gray Fullbuster, our friendship is already over." Erza removed his hand on her shoulder and went back to go alongside Natsu and Lucy.

Gray didn't knew what Erza meant. He was so dumb because he doesn't know.

The day of the Graduation Ball came and It was the middle of the ceremony. There was an intermission number coming from Erza. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's all hear an intermission number from Erza Scarlet." The hostesss said.

The band started to get ready and Erza nodded at them to start the music.

 _ **Long ago**_

 _ **Just like the hearse, you die to get in again**_

 _ **We are so far from you**_

As Erza was singing, the students started to sing along while some of them we're rocking to the music.

 _ **Burning on just like a match you'll strike to incinerate**_

 _ **The lives of everyone you know**_

 _ **And what's the worse you take (worst you take)**_

 _ **From every heart you break (heart you break)**_

 _ **And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)**_

 _ **Well, I've been holding on tonight**_

She remembered all the memories that she and Gray had back then since they we're adolescents. But she cannot cry just yet.

 _ **What's the worst thing I can say**_

 _ **Things are better if I stay**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **And if you carry on this way**_

 _ **Things are better if I stay**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

Natsu and Lucy smiled at Erza's aura for this night. It was perfect because that explains for them leaving the school but the meaning behind Erza's face was not it.

 _ **Can you hear me**_

 _ **Are you near me**_

 _ **Can we pretend**_

 _ **To leave and then**_

 _ **We'll meet again**_

 _ **When both our cars collide**_

 _ **What's the worst thing that I can say**_

 _ **Things are better if I stay**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **And if you carry on this way**_

 _ **Things are better if I stay**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

 _ **So long and goodnight**_

"Thank you everyone!" Erza said. "For my last song, this is a song that I composed. It's for the ones who fell in love but knew that it will turn heartbreaking for you to see the one you love is with another. And for those people who wanted to sincerely apologize to the people they hurt in the past." She added. The audience cheered.

Gray was listening to her speech. He was trying to identify the message that she said. While the crowd was cheering, The last phrase that she sang came.

 _ **I thought that time would never come true**_

 _ **Believing that love is like the shining stars**_

 _ **In a thousand of people,**_

 _ **That are wishing they will be given another chance**_

Erza finally finished the song and bowed to the audience. She later went to the comfort room locking herself. She pulled out her cellphone and texted Natsu and Lucy.

 _Erza: 2 days after graduation, I'll be going to Japan._

Natsu and Lucy recieved the text message.

 _Lucy: Are you sure Erza? What about Gray?_

 _Erza: I don't care anymore. He hurts me so much. Please don't tell him that I disappeared._

 _Natsu: How long are you going to stay there?_

 _Erza: Forever I guess. I'll never be able to go back on Magnolia._

The two understood what Erza meant. She wanted to be happy for herself and move on from her ex-best friend. She finally packed her things the day before she left. _'I can finally move on from him. Relax Erza, you can do this.'_ Erza thought to herself. She later on blocked Gray's number.

 **Love is cruel. It's the way it is.**

She finally went to Japan. And stayed on an unused house where no one lives and fixed it little by little. She was happy. She is very happy. Erza had been recieving song composing opportunities and had a large salary indeed. But was she really happy?

The six months passed. Gray hasn't had hear news from his best friend. He calls her still his best friend even she said months ago that their friendship was over. He tried calling and texting her but was cannot be reached. He went to Natsu and Lucy's house.

"Gray! What brings you here?" Lucy asked in delight. "I wanted to know since you are close friends of Erza, can I know where she is?" Gray asked back. "She said it's not possible to tell you where she is right now." Lucy said seriously. "Yeah Icehead, I know she told us not to tell you." Natsu sighed. "Please I need to know." Gray pleaded.

"I'm sorry Gray, she said not to tell you." Lucy replied. "Please, Natsu, Lucy. I don't know what's wrong with her or anything." Gray sighed heavily.

"Fine, Ice Princess, we'll tell you." Natsu glared a bit. "I guess he really wants to know where Erza is." Lucy whispered to his boyfriend. "So where is Erza right now?" Gray asked mannerly. "She's at Japan." Natsu gritted. "Huh? Why is she at Japan?" Gray blinked. "Didn't you know Gray? Ever since Graduation, she left two days later to move on. From you. She loved you every single day Gray. Ever since you two we're kids." Lucy exclaimed lightly. "Yeah man. Erza loves you." Natsu sighed heavily.

And in a thought of that, Gray finally knew what he should do. He thanked Natsu and Lucy and went outside. Going to his house, he planned to do only one thing. And that is to prove his commitment to her as a man. No longer best friends. It's time for him to prove that he can pursue his relationship with her. It's time to repay her lost love for him. He couldn't believe that the apple of his eyes would disappear because of him. In 6 months, he will finally confront her.

He saved up in those 6 months and bought something that would prove his love for her. And he also saved up for his plane ticket to Japan. The flight was longer than expected. After a few hours to almost a day of being in the plane, Gray was finally in Japan. He went outside the airport and went to the hotel he booked for a week. For four days he was going to find Erza's whereabouts on social media. On the fourth day, Gray saw a familiar red head with medium hair. Her short hair since their college days grew a bit for a year. And he admitted to himself, he was indeed attracted to her but never liked her photos because she might block him.

Later, he was hiding while traveling to where Erza currently leaves without her knowing that he was following her. Erza was going inside her house and currently going to do her current routine as always, writing songs, drinking coffee and eating cheesecake. Gray later left the forest. He was going to travel to Erza's place soon in three days. And in three days, Gray would finally be one with her. Maybe. Just maybe.

Three days passed and it has been a week that Gray is in Japan. He finally moved out of his hotel room. It was night at the forest in where Erza is currently having a house inside the forest. Erza was sleeping on her room but the good thing was that she forgot to lock her front and glass door at her room. Gray first opened the front door and placed his suitcase inside her house. He later locked the door and opened the glass door and locked it once he went inside and closed the light blue curtains.

Gray was viewing her sleeping form, fascinated by her resting self back when they we're very young. He pulled out a hankerchief and removed his shirt. Good thing that she was wearing an sleeping mask and decided to tie her hands instead. When he finally did, he smiled as she was still sleeping. He kissed her lips sensually. _'Just give me this night to make love to you, Erza.'_ Gray thought to himself as he continued to kiss her lips, her forehead, her neck while taking off her sleeveless shirt and shorts, leaving her naked. He was shocked when he saw her body was a little pale than her usual was back at college. He later bit her neck, abling to cause him to wake her up.

"Who are you?" Erza said shockingly, attempting to let go but she felt her hands numb. Gray didn't answered and still kissing her cheeks while touching her every single time. "You don't know?" Gray said in a completely different manner. He didn't want to know that the person who was going to make love to her was the man who had lost love for.

"I don't! And please let me go." Erza pleaded in a scream. "I won't let you go, Erza." He said cockily and moving to her neck one more, licking at the right spots. She moaned slightly and tried to figure out who's voice is that. It couldn't be him because she heard that he was still together with Juvia. Gray touched her breasts in a loving manner and later started to suck on them. It was ecstatic, something that Erza would not feel before. It was her first time.

"I want to tell you that you love me." Gray seduce in a sinful manner while continuing to suck her nipples that are so ready for his awaiting mouth. She didn't replied for a few minutes, she was scared and shaking a bit because of his bitter sweet touches.

"I'm inlove with someone else." Erza said in a whisper.

Gray glared but she wasn't able to see due to her sleeping mask. "In love with someone else?" He said in a normal voice. She nodded. "I'm in love with this guy once but he does not love me back." Erza said nervously. Gray kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Do you want to forget him and that pain?" He asked kindly.

"I... Don't know... He's very hard to forget. But I need to erase my pain I'm feeling for a year." Erza mumbled softly. "Then I'll make you forget those bad memories he did for you." Gray slowly kissed her stomach going all the way downwards until he reached his destination in between her legs.

"Spread those legs for me, Erza." He said in a tempting manner. When she opened them for him in a wanton manner, she was so wet for him. To be honest, this was a night that she would never ever forget. Gray started to satisfy his love and going on to sucking and licking her clitoris. She moaned once again, pulling him closer using her legs and closing them for him to give him more access. He was still continuing to focus on just making her feel good.

Afterall, his only goal is to make her his once more after the lost chance that he got at college. In a sensual manner, he inserted his tongue inside, coating her walls with his tongue and lips, sucking and biting in this sensual moment. He cannot hide his feelings for her anymore, She does not know is she feels the same once again. "Oh... Gray!" She finally exclaimed. Gray smirked and continued but Erza told him to stop.

"I... I cannot believe that I said his name." She lets go of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say his name!" She started to tear up. Her eyes stinging from the pain. "Is Gray the one who you loved so much after all this time even you we're rejected by him not in a personal way?" Gray asked. Erza nodded and sniffled. He cannot believed that she couldn't move on all because of him after trying to stay to Japan for a year. He just sat there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do for a few. Gray finally smiled as her best friend told this and later approached her to hug her. "It's okay, Erza. It's okay." He kissed her in a loving manner.

"B-but... I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me?" Erza stuttered.

Gray blushed a bit about thinking about showing himself to her. And this was the time that he should do it. "Well..." Gray said while untying her hands. "Because, Erza." He removed her blindfold. As it was already removed at her eyes, she blinked and opened her eyes.

"It's me, your best friend. Gray." He smiled at her. Erza was shocked at this. Why would Gray be in Japan? She glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" Erza exclaimed in wrath. "Well, I've been texting and calling at you but you weren't replying. So I came." Gray still kept the smile aside from her angriness to saw him in front of her.

"I just can't believe that I was going to have sex with my ex-best friend. Why the hell on earth would I lose my virginity to someone who doesn't even love me back?!" Erza said, expressing her frustrations while crying. "I'm such an idiot!" Erza covered her face.

Gray was trying to calm her down. But she couldn't. She would only say, "Gray Fullbuster, leave" and "Let the fuck go off me."

"Erza, would you just listen to me just this once." He finally spoke out, exclaiming to himself. She finally stopped panicking but not stopping to cry. He reached a hand out to wipe her cold tears. But she held his hand, a signal not to hold her.

"Erza, I know that I did was hurting you. But I couldn't stand but approaching you and seeing you in person just to tell me what is wrong with us. But you never did listen to me. You just walked away without a hello or goodbye." Gray said gently. Erza kept silent for a while.

"I know that you we're hurt because of me and Juvia. I only realized that back when you sang that song during graduation ball. Those lyrics of that song you composed strucked me! I didn't know that you we're going to be hurting because of me. Natsu and Lucy told me that you we're in love with me. Why couldn't you tell me even sooner?" Gray said in a worried manner.

Erza was still crying. She cannot be able to tell him about her feelings because of him spending time with his ex-girlfriend. "Why?" Gray asked again.

"Because I can't stand it anymore, Fullbuster. I wanted to go away. To think that what happened between you and Juvia never happened. I felt weak. I tried to try different things that can be a lot bloody. Like cutting indents on my arm skin, my stomach, everywhere. I couldn't stand that my best friend would never ever love me as more as he does with her." Erza expressed her rage towards him. "So tell me, why the fucking hell are you even here?" She added, still in rage of tears.

Gray sighed heavily and felt sad on what she was going through for a year. "I am here because... I wanted... No... I needed to apologize to you. I broke up with Juvia because I didn't see you anymore. I felt that she was not the only one for me because there is only one person that can love and accept me for who I am. It's you." Gray held her hands.

"You're lying." She said simply.

"Why would I lie if I already have the girl I love here in my arms?" Gray smiled at her.

Erza silenced, her tears flowing as much as it is. She looked down on the bed and fisted on the sheets. Gray pulled her into a tight embrace. "The reason I came here, all alone without anyone was just to be with you. When you left, I felt that the apple in my eyes we're disappearing just in front of me and I felt my heart was torn in half without you. I finally realized my one and only wish when I discover your lost love for me." He leaned onto her forehead, staring at her in a warmful smile. "My one and only wish, Is to just be with the person who I love from the very start that we became friends. I am determined to be hers and I am willing to do everything I can just to be with her. I came here because I needed to prove that my commitment to you is true." He added and let go, just holding her left hand as he pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it, and she saw a beautiful diamond ring saying _**'Fullbuster x Scarlet Forever'**_. Her tears began to fall down but it was tears of joy.

"Erza Scarlet. My significant other, my best friend and the only woman I will ever cherish, treasure and love with my whole heart. Will you have the honor of being my forever and my lovely wife? It's okay if you say no." Gray got down on one knee.

Erza was a little shocked by this. Can she be his forevermore? What if he would leave her again? Choices are hard to make and all and she was still trying to heal from him in the past but, that lost love that she had for him, made her falling in love once more. She took a deep breath and answered,

"I will keep the ring on my finger. But tomorrow, I will give you my answer."

He smiled, he understood, She was maybe still thinking about it because of her worries about having a second chance to be in love with him. But as long as he is with her, nothing can go wrong. He place the ring on her left ring finger. She layed down on bed afterwards because she was tired of crying. He was on top of her and wiped her tears as he kissed her sensually. He removed his pants and boxers and his cock was standing on 10 inches. "Erza, are you ready for this?" Gray asked in worry. "Yes. I am ready." She replied.

He inserted slowly as he saw blood on her, dripping outside. "Are you okay?" He asks, kissing her tears away. After a few minutes, she started to buck herself in him, a signal that she was ready for him to take her and make love to her for a night.

He slowly thrusted until she pleaded him to go faster. In that night, it was sensual, full of emotions and tears. She hugged him tightly was they we're moving together, faster and harder in a brutal yet loving way. Rekindling romance was not easy for the two, but in time. Maybe it might get well in the end.

A few minutes passed and they both came at the same time at the same pace. They hugged each other and slept for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Gray woke up with his lady in his arms. He wrote on a piece of paper, saying that he would make breakfast for the two of them. An hour later, Erza woke up feeling good since last night and having a great sleep. This was unusual for her but she smiled that she and Gray finally let all their feelings towards each other pour out and nod hide them anymore. Erza saw the note next to her and read it, when she did, she prepped herself first while later going outside, leading to the living room and kitchen.

"Morning Erza! I made strawberry waffles." Gray saw his girlfriend sitting on the table and served her strawberry waffles. She started eating and it tasted great, she ate a little fast as she was eating strawberry cheesecake. "This is good Gray, how did you know how to make these?" She asks. "Well I learn a recipe from an online site and it totally works when I first tried it." Gray sat down beside him to eat his chocolate pancakes. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention!" Erza said while chewing. "What it is?" He asked simply.

"I know that you need an answer to your marriage proposal, am I right?" She smiled a bit. "Uh, Yeah." He nodded awkwardly. "Yes, I will marry you, Gray Fullbuster." Erza chuckled. "You would?" Gray exclaimed in happiness and tried to slap himself to remind him that this wasn't a dream anymore. And do you know what she did after that, She kissed him.

 _ **You, (the reader) are invited to the wedding of Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet.**_


End file.
